wirtschaftpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Bofinger
Peter Bofinger (* 18. September 1954 in Pforzheim) ist ein deutscher Professor für Volkswirtschaftslehre, seit März 2004 Mitglied im Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung (die fünf Wirtschaftsweisen). Leben Peter Bofinger studierte ab 1973 bis zum Abschluss als Diplom-Volkswirt an der Universität des Saarlandes in Saarbrücken. Von 1978 bis 1981 war er Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter im Stab der "Wirtschaftsweisen". Promoviert wurde er 1984 mit einer Arbeit über "Währungswettbewerb. Eine systematische Darstellung und kritische Würdigung von Friedrich August von Hayeks Plänen zu einer grundlegenden Neugestaltung unserer Währungsordnung". Von 1985 - 1990 war er Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter und ab 1987 Bundesbank-Oberrat in der Volkswirtschaftlichen Abteilung der Landeszentralbank in Baden-Württemberg. 1990 habilitierte er sich an der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Saarbrücker Universität. In den Jahren 1990 und 1991 vertrat er die C3-Professur für Volkswirtschaftslehre an der Universität Kaiserslautern und 1991 die C4-Professur für Wirtschaftspolitik an der Universität Konstanz. 1991 und 1992 hatte er die Vertretung des C4 -Lehrstuhls für Volkswirtschaftslehre, Geld und Wirtschaftsbeziehungen an der Universität Würzburg, im August 1992 übernahm er die ordentliche Professur. Ab Oktober 2003 war er für ein Jahr Erster Vizepräsident der Universität Würzburg. 2003 erschien sein Lehrbuch Grundzüge der Volkswirtschaftslehre. Im März 2004 wurde er satzungsgemäß auf Empfehlung der Gewerkschaften zum "Wirtschaftsweisen" berufen. Mitgliedschaften * Mitglied im Wissenschaftlichen Beirat des Österreichischen Instituts für Wirtschaftsforschung * Gesellschaft für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaften (Verein für Socialpolitik), Ausschuß für Geldtheorie und Geldpolitik * Research Fellow des Centre for Economic Policy Research, London * Vorstand der Irving Fisher-Gesellschaft für Wirtschafts- und Währungsfragen, Würzburg * Herausgebergremium: International Journal of Finance & Economics * Mitglied im Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung Wirtschaftspolitische Standpunkte Bofinger gilt als der führende Vertreter der nachfrageorientierten Wirtschaftspolitik in Deutschland und vertritt damit in Deutschland eine Minderheitenposition. In Interviews und Stellungnahmen - vor allem im Sachverständigenrat - betont er, dass insbesondere in Deutschland die Nachfrageseite vernachlässigt und die Symbiose zwischen Nachfrage und Angebot nicht beachtet werde. Die meisten deutschen Ökonomen neigten eher dazu, die Angebotsseite überzubetonen. Bofinger war folglich auch einer der wenigen deutschen Ökonomen, die sich gegen die Kernforderungen der Agenda 2010 und die Hartz-Reformen ausgesprochen haben, da er hierdurch eine weitere Schwächung der Binnennachfrage eintreten sah. In diesem Zusammenhang warnte er vor der Gefahr einer Deflation und deren möglichen Langzeitfolgen, ähnlich wie von 1992 an in Japan. Bofinger vertritt den Standpunkt, dass der Staat in Deutschland seine Sozialsysteme zu wenig über direkte wie indirekte Steuern und stattdessen zu einseitig über die Lohnnebenkosten finanziere, womit sich der Produktionsfaktor Arbeit unverhältnismäßig verteuere. Er führt auf die die hohe Abgabenbelastung der Arbeit insbesondere einen Teil der besonders hohen Arbeitslosigkeit von Geringqualifizierten in Deutschland zurück. Zur Behebung des Problems schlägt er strukturelle Reformen wie die Einführung einer negativen Einkommensteuer und die Absenkung der Lohnnebenkosten vor, finanziert über höhere Steuern. Weiterhin spricht er sich zur Begrenzung der Lohnnebenkosten im Gesundheitssystem für die sogenannte Kopfpauschale aus. Bofinger ist Gegner von Modellen eines Bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens. So sagte er 2006, er glaube nicht, dass man damit den betroffenen Menschen einen Gefallen täte. Außerdem habe man ja schon ein solches ähnliches Grundeinkommen im Arbeitslosengeld II, was auch jeder Arbeitslose bekäme, vorausgesetzt er sei bedürftig. Sein weiterer Kritikpunkt war, dass beim Modell eines Bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens eine große Zahl Reicher und Menschen die, wie er, es gar nicht nötig hätten, Geld erhielten. Zur Einführung eines flächendeckenden Mindestlohns vertritt Bofinger eine differenzierte Meinung. Er schlägt (für Deutschland) zunächst eine Höhe von 4,50 Euro vor, die dann langsam nach oben angepasst werden können, wobei die Wirkungen auf die Beschäftigung nach dem Vorbild des Vereinigten Königreichs nach jeder Erhöhung zu prüfen seien. Generell sieht er das Problem der asymmetritschen Information. Danach seien die Beschäftigten insbesondere im Niedriglohnbereich nicht ausreichend darüber informiert, wie produktiv sie sind und würden daher auch Arbeitsstellen annehmen, die deutlich unter ihrer Produktivität liegen würden. Dies könne nur über Tarifverträge und ggf. Mindestlöhne verhindert werden. In der Geldpolitik kritisiert er das seiner Meinung zu restriktive Verhalten der EZB und ihrem Vorläufer in Deutschland, der Bundesbank. Er sieht die vorrangige Ausrichtung der EZB auf die Preisstabilität und eine daraus folgende Vernachlässigung der Förderung von Wachstum und Beschäftigung als gescheitert an. Dabei lobt er die als expansiv geltende Politik der amerikanischen Federal Reserve, auf die ein Teil der in der jüngeren Vergangenheit höheren Wachstumsdynamik der USA zurückzuführen sei. Neben einer zu restriktiven Geldpolitik bemängelt er die Währungspolitik der EZB, die sich in einer ablehnenden Haltung der EZB gegenüber Interventionen am Devisenmarkt ausdrückt (Interventionen wurden von der EZB bisher nur einmal vorgenommen). In einem Interview mit dem Spiegel vertrat er im November 2007 vor dem Hintergrund eines rasant steigenden Euro-Dollar-Wechselkurses die Meinung, dass die westeuropäischen Länder von dieser Möglichkeit zu wenig Gebrauch machten und dabei nationales Interesse vernachlässigten. Ein weiter steigender Euro werde nach Bofingers Auffassung neue Debatten um Standortverlagerungen auslösen. Kritik Bofingers Positionen sind vor allem unter angebotsorientierten Ökonomen in Deutschland stark umstritten. So kritisiert der Chef des Ifo-Instituts Hans-Werner Sinn, dass Bofinger sich viel zu stark auf die Nachfrage konzentriere und man so die deutsche Arbeitslosigkeit nicht abbauen könne, da diese kein konjunkturelles, sondern ein strukturelles Problem sei. Auch im fünfköpfigen Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung nimmt Bofinger eine Minderheitenposition ein, die in den zentralen Themengebieten der vorherrschenden Meinung im Rat widerspricht. Werke (Auswahl) *''Wir sind besser als wir glauben - Wohlstand für alle''. Pearson Studium, München 2004. 284 S. ISBN 3-8273-7138-4 *Christa Randzio-Plath (Hrsg.). Mit Beitr. von: Peter Bofinger: Wege aus der Krise: Plädoyer für eine europäische Wachstums- und Investitionsoffensive. Nomos-Verl.-Ges., Baden-Baden 2004 ISBN 3-8329-0674-6 *''Grundzüge der Volkswirtschaftslehre : Eine Einführung in die Wissenschaft von Märkten'', 2., aktualisierte Auflage. Pearson Studium, München 2006, 615 S. + 1 CD-ROM ISBN 3-8273-7222-4 *''Monetary policy : goals, institutions, strategies, and instruments''. Oxford u.a. Oxford Univ. Press, 2001. 454 S. ISBN 0-19-924856-7 *''Globale Finanzverflechtungen''. Atwerb-Verl., Grünwald 2001 Schriftenreihe: Politische Studien Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung *''Transmissionsmechanismen der Geldpolitik''. (mit Ernst Baltensperger) Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 1999 ISBN 3-428-09733-5 *''Geldpolitik in der Europäischen Währungsunion'', 1995 *''Festkurssysteme und geldpolitische Koordination'', 1991 Weblinks * *Peter Bofingers Curriculum Vitae *Porträt: Prof. Peter Bofinger Ein Wirtschaftsweiser kämpft gegen den Mainstream (ARD) *Wirtschaftsweiser Bofinger erhält Unterstützung von Kollegen (Netzeitung, 04.01.2005) *Soll ein grundsätzlicher Wandel der Geld- und Finanzpolitik verhindert werden? (taz, 06.01.2005) *[http://www.spiegel.de/wirtschaft/0,1518,435329,00.html "Abweichend von den übrigen Sachverständigen will Bofinger ... die Höhe der Hartz-IV-Zahlungen beibehalten..." (Spiegel, 05.09.2006)] *Peter Bofinger über die deutsche Angst - "Jammern und Klagen und sich Fürchten" (www.sueddeutsche.de, 23.09.2006) *Linzer Gespräche 28.11.2007 - Peter Bofinger: "Alles global - kommt der Sozialstaat unter Druck?" Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter